spacechannel5fandomcom-20200213-history
Ulala
Ulala (Japanese: うらら, Urara) is a human female news reporter who joined Space Channel 5 in 2497, later acting as their lead investigative reporter during the alien and robot invasions of 2499. She is also a mentor to rookie twin reporters Lou and Kee. As well as an talented dancer, Ulala is skilled at playing several musical instruments, including the guitar, drums and keyboard. Her goal is to become recognized as the number one news reporter in the entire galaxy. Off hand, her favorite ice cream flavor is cherry vanilla, her blood type is B, and her Zodiac sign is Gemini. She enjoys shopping, and is seen wearing a completely different uniform in nearly every news report, all bearing the Channel 5 logo. History Early life Ulala was born somewhere on the planet Earth on May 30, 2477 at 1:18 AM. Her name was inspired by the tone of a small country in East Nippon, where her mother was born.Gaming Wikia: Ulala's profile, excerpt from game manual As a child, she watched Galaxy Kids News, presented by Shinichiro Tachibana on Channel 1. At the age of 12, Ulala was the sole survivor of a spaceship accident, making her an orphan. She was rescued from the brink of the galaxy by Channel 5 reporter Jaguar, inspiring her to apply for the same job as a reporter for the channel years later. Jaguar resigned from Channel 5 shortly after the accident, meaning that she never got to thank him for her rescue. It is likely that Ulala attended School M at one point in her teen years, owning a customized version of their student uniform. Prior to finding a career, Ulala worked temporary part-time jobs, including one where she wore a Winter-appropriate pink wool uniform, noted as 'Woolen Wear' in her changing room. In 2497, Ulala started her career as a rookie reporter for Channel 5. Space Channel 5 Shortly after the invasion of an alien species known as Morolians began in 2499, which led to Channel 5's lead reporters being abducted, Ulala was quickly promoted to the investigative reporting team and tasked with covering the situation, working closely with director Fuse, who informed her of what to look out for during reports. Ulala traveled between locations using the Astrobeat, a Channel 5-branded spaceship co-piloted by Fuse. Without Fuse's permission, Ulala also painted her newly-manufactured microphone a unique blue color, a design choice seemingly reflected by the rest of Channel 5's staff soon after. Ulala made her big-time debut with Ulala's Swingin' Report Show on Channel 5, covering an invasion at Spaceport 9, where she was surprised to discover that the Morolians were immobilizing their victims by using ray guns that force them to "dance". She made use of her tension blasters' Chu and Hey beams to eliminate aliens and rescue hostages, respectively. While investigating the invasion, Ulala had to fend off rival reporters Pudding, from Channel 42, and Jaguar, now a suave man from the Space Pirate Broadcasters. Eventually, Channel 5 reaches the Morolians' base within the Asteroid Belt. Inside, the large robot known as Morolian Monroe was ready to take on Ulala. A rough fight occurred and Jaguar unfortunately caught up to the reporter. However, he offers to help Ulala defeat the robot and the two take on Monroe together. Ulala shoots the screens that appear and Jaguar covers her by shooting at the two-in-one alien directly. After the battle, it was discovered that the Morolians were being brainwashed as well and, on Fuse's orders, Ulala fired at the television screen that kept the aliens in the room hypnotized. The secret base falls apart and everyone evacuates. As Ulala was riding out of the large tubing leading outside and pulling double duty in saving the Morolians, Jaguar came over the comlink between Ulala and Fuse, noting that the brainwash signal's frequency matched up with signals from Channel 5. Ulala, Pudding, and Jaguar headed out to Channel 5's headquarters to discover a group of Morolians convening in a meeting on making people dance. At the end of the room was Channel 5 CEO Chief Blank, revealing himself to be personally involved with the entire invasion. He teleported away from the trio, and the chase continued. Space Michael was encountered in the connecting hallway and rescued from captivity, joining Ulala as she heads for the control room. There, Ulala rescues the "Keyboard Grrrl" and everyone marches toward the elevator. Inside, Mr. Blank is seen sitting in a chair. Taunting the reporter, he zooms up to the roof while Ulala is left with a mass of Morolians to take care of. Hoorg, the Morolian Leader, joined the group that followed Ulala up to the final confrontation. Emerging from the elevator, Ulala and her companions learned that Chief Blank's direction for Channel 5 was based on ratings, rather than truthful reporting. The "Ultimate Reporter" Evila, a robot intended to replace Ulala, was sent to defeat her, but was not successful. Afterwords, a humongous robot, Giant Evila, had taken the broadcasting ship and the director inside hostage, leaving it up to Ulala aboard the Astrobeat Jr. along with Jaguar and Pudding on their own crafts to dance-off against the new threat. Ulala was instructed to move in the opposite direction of what she hears in order to protect Fuse. Giant Evila gets bold, knocking away both Pudding and Jaguar before the sound system failed and Ulala lost her rhythm. Ulala was knocked away, left to float in space. An acapella melody picked up and Jaguar reached out for Ulala, twirling her slightly back onto the Astrobeat Jr. Ulala now had a chant support, giving her a rhythm to groove to. She retaliated and caused Giant Evila's head to disconnect from the rest of it's body, hovering above everyone. Shifting to the image of Chief Blank, he revealed to Ulala that ratings were everything to him, even if it meant brainwashing the masses. Chief Blank, now called Blank TV, activated the "Blank Dimension," sucking him and Ulala into a separate space to battle, however the chant support was still clearly heard. Through a somewhat confusing game of TV laser tag wherein Ulala must shoot the TV screens with the correct beam (either "shoot" or "rescue"), the strength of her support increased. People started singing along with Ulala even when Blank's screens acted as feet and hands in a way one could only see to believe. The Blank Dimension shattered and Ulala was released. When the energy of the crowd was pumped up, Fuse instructed everyone to focus all of their energy toward the station's antenna. Ulala, Jaguar, Pudding, and some Morolians each got a line in as the energy builded, becoming tendrils of a brilliant blue against the dark, specled canvas of space. Those tendrils worked their way up the antenna just as Blank said his final commands. Everyone repeated him, fully charging the antenna and blasting Blank, claiming he'll be back, into deep space. Ulala wrapped up her report and marched off with friends and former foes alike along a glittering trail left by Fuse's ship, making their way to the end of the galaxy. .]] Investigative reporting Despite saving the galaxy, Ulala continued being scolded daily by Fuse and treated as an inexperienced reporter. As the result of her battle with former station chief Blank, his staff position on Channel 5 was left vacant, and the role was given to reporter Space Michael. Ulala continued her work as an investigative reporter, once disguising as a Space Primary School student to investigate an underground cramming school, as well as 88MAN to infiltrate Channel 88 Studios and report on a major scandal that occurred there. Her disguises and props were usually designed by Fuse's assistant Noize, who himself is often seen wearing a suit capable of making him considerably shorter in height. Space Channel 5: Part 2 Sometime after the Morolian invasion and additional investigations, Ulala was sent to cover an attack on a cruising spaceship. This ended up being Ulala's first encounter with the Rhythm Rogues, a group of mass-produced robots led by Shadow to abduct civilians in an identical manner done previously by the Morolians. After saving hostages on the cruise ship, Ulala came across deadlier robots Kin, Kon and Kan in the Lookout Dome. The mechas sent by the Rhythm Rogue mastermind, Purge, to defeat Ulala are toppled, although it seems Purge was expecting this, as he remarks "the party's just begun." In the wake of the Rhythm Rogues' attack, Space President Peace made a highly publicized appearance during the band festival at Space Park, although Ulala was not among the press invited to the event. Interrupting Peace's performance of "This Is My Happiness," the power was cut off and a horrifying robot plant rose from the ground as the Rhythm Rogues abducted Peace. Ulala arrived at the scene shortly afterwords to rescue hostages throughout the gardens, including several students from Space Music Primary School, as well as their teacher Mr. Joely. On her way to rescue Peace, she was interrupted by Pudding, who insisted on getting the scoop first and challenged Ulala to a guitar battle. After successfully defeating Pudding with her guitar skills, Ulala continued to rescue the Space Bird Mistress and several birdwatchers from The Birdmen. She finally made her way to Space Park's tropical garden, where she soon defeated the dancing robot Pon Piriri and saved Peace, only for him to be immediately re-captured by Shadow. When Purge revealed a ransom exchange for the hostages and the President, Ulala, Fuse and Noize quickly dispatched themselves to the exchange point. Despite warnings from Space Police Chief Pine to back off and leave the investigation to her, the Channel 5 team continued to make their way to the exchange point. As Ulala successfully dodged attacks from Pine and avoided arrest, Space Michael sent a message to warn the group that Channel 5 had been attacked by robots. Ulala, Fuse, and Noize immediately returned to the space station, Fuse declaring the ransom scoop a trap. Upon arriving at Channel 5 HQ's airspace, the Astrobeat was soon attacked by robots. Ulala managed to enter the station along with a handful of Rescue Police troops, rescuing Space Michael. The pair, along with many reprogrammed Evila security bots, entered the core and encountered Purge in the flesh for the first time. Purge cleverly used a paralyzed Peace as a shield while fighting Ulala, but the reporter was able to defeat him with ease. Fuse dived in the Astrobeat Spaceship to deliver the final blow, but the laser shot he fires at Purge is rebounded towards Ulala. Fuse took the blow for Ulala and ploughed into the fiery depths of the station. Ulala screamed as Purge laughed manically before taking off with the station's broadcasting antenna, and Ulala was stunned while Michael and the Space Cheerleaders evacuated. Noize managed to rescue Ulala, but the Astrobeat Jr quickly started to run out of power. Ulala attempted to regain energy with her dance moves, and managed to give the ship enough fuel to escape the exploding space station. Ulala screamed out for Fuse as she witnessed the brutal end of the space station. Pine summoned Ulala and Michael to Purge's base, and the duo arrived alongside rival reporters Pudding and Hoorg. However, they were quickly found out and encounter Shadow again, prompting a band battle between the Rhythm Rogues and Ulala's group. Ulala's group won and Shadow was revealed to be a brainwashed Jaguar. Jaguar quickly informed Ulala that Purge is intending to complete a weapon known as 'The Ballistic Groove Gun', which will force the whole galaxy to dance. The group advanced to a higher layer of the base, where Purge was broadcasting the live debut of the Purge TV Show. As the whole group faced off against Purge's robots, Ulala was soon led into a one-on-one dance battle with Purge. However, things took a turn for the worse when Purge used dance power to turn into Purge the Great. Ulala became desperate, and although she managed to avoid several shots from Purge, he quickly charges a shot which sends her spiraling to the ground, resulting in her death. While in a limbo-like state, Ulala was encouraged to get back up by her close friends and those she has saved previously. Ulala was resurrected by the crowd's energy and was able to take on Purge with the help of everyone that chanted for her return. After successfully rescuing President Peace, Purge quickly attempted to take out the entire mass with his Ballistic Groove Gun, but Fuse miracously returned and urged Ulala to defeat Purge. Ulala exclaimed "Purge! Enough of your trash TV!" before blasting him off into the galaxy with the help of the crowd. Ulala signed off before strutting to the end of the galaxy with her entourage once again. Space Channel 5 VR: Kinda Funky News Flash Following past success, Ulala was assigned to mentor Channel 5's newest recruits, Lou and Kee, before a second Morolian invasion occurs. Relationships with other characters Fuse Fuse is Ulala's boss and the director of Space Channel 5. He guides Ulala throughout the levels, and can be very strict on the poor girl if she messes up. However, he gives nothing but praise if she does well, and even becomes fascinated by her moves. It is unknown how Ulala sees Fuse, whether a father or a brother figure, but she seems to care for him a lot. She rescued him from Blank's clutches in the first game and in Part 2, she was reluctant to escape the exploding station without Fuse. Judging that Fuse took Purge's hit for her, he clearly cares for her as well. Pudding Pudding is UIala's rival reporter from Channel 42. The pair had a dance battle during the alien invasion, and later a guitar battle during the robot invasion. Whilst Pudding is rather arrogant, confident that Ulala was no match for her, she seemed to have gained respect for her competitor after their initial exchanges. This doesn't stop her from gloating if she's able to win one of their battles, however. In the end, Pudding is always willing to team up with Ulala in times of crisis. Jaguar In the first Space Channel 5, the mysterious reporter that ended up saving Ulala as a kid turns out to be Jaguar. At first, he butts in on Ulala's reports and tests her dancing skills; he says 'Not bad!' if the player does well, showing a hint of respect for Ulala. Perhaps Jaguar's reason for ambushing Ulala so much is because he thought she was in league with Chief Blank, being an SC5 reporter, but this is purely speculation. He rescues Ulala again after Blank launches a devastating attack on her during the final part of the first game, showing he cares about her. In the second game, Ulala returns the favour by saving him from Purge's control in the Mystery Zone. Seeing as how both reporters have saved each other's lives, and share the ideal of 'truth over ratings', it suggests that Ulala and Jaguar care and respect each other more than the traditional SC5 fan can see in the video games. Personality Ulala is often portrayed as confident; often heading into danger without showing the slightest trace of fear. When the Morolians invaded Spaceport 9 and most civilians fled in panic, Ulala confidently strutted forward to deliver her report. In Space Channel 5, she often remarks smugly about her performance if she does well against her opponent; stating "That was fabulous!" or "I kicked butt!" with a confident tone. However, Ulala can get less smug when she doesn't do well; stating phrases like "I...saved SOME of them, at least!" and "I gotta get better at this.". In Part 2, Ulala seems to have taken a less confident stance against the Rhythm Rogues. She often exclaims shock at some of the drama in the game, such as when people are taken hostage. In the original, she stated these developments calmly and professionally. However, Ulala still retains plenty of her confidence from the prequel, stating during the first boss fight "Whatever happens...I'll give it a dance!". Dead Pixels described Ulala as 'gaming's ultimate diva; confident and ready to meet any challenge,' but also 'uniquely human, excitable and dramatic, and never without the help of friends and fans alike as a result." Appearances in other games ''Sonic Riders'' (GameCube, Playstation 2, Xbox, PC) Ulala appears in the game as a playable character. She is a Speed Type character, and her Extreme Gear board is the "Channel 5.", a white board with a 5 mark on it. Ulala is also one of the only characters incapable of riding bikes. Her Extreme Gear the Channel 5 is actually a flat Astrobeat with a Channel 5 logo on it. Interestingly, the team that made the SC5 games were also responsible for Sonic Riders. However, Ulala does not reappear in the game's sequels, Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity and Sonic Free Riders. A Space Channel 5 segment was also featured in the track SEGA Illusion, which was based on many SEGA IPs. ''Sega Superstars'' (Playstation 2) Ulala is also featured in SEGA Superstars with her only minigame. It is heavily based off of 'The 100 Stage Dance Battle' from Space Channel 5 Part 2; even re-using sound tracks and various commands already used in the game's mode. The player must copy the Morolian's moves to save hostages. They can use 6 different buttons to use the different commands, and Ulala will point at that button with the player. Noteworthy is that this mode is called 'Ulala's Swingin' TV Show!' in the game, suggesting it is another one of her programmes she runs. ''Sega Superstars Tennis'' (Playstation 2, Playstation 3, Wii, Xbox 360, Nintendo DS) Ulala is one of the many SEGA characters to make a long-overdue return to the gaming world in this game as a playable character. Pudding also appears in this game; playable as well. Ulala is the 'control' type and her Superstar Move causes her to change into her white outfit. She then sends the ball in a 5 shape to the other side of the court, and Morolians pop up, causing her opponent(s) to dance when touching Morolians. There is also a Space Channel 5 court based on a spaceport, along with many Morolians who dance. A few tracks also return from the franchise to play on the court. Interestingly, Steve Lycett, executive producer of the game, stated that one of the mini-games that didn't make it into the final version was a Space Channel 5 mini-game. It is suspected, although not confirmed, that it would have been similar to the shooting sections from the game, but in a tennis format. ''Sega Splash Golf'' (PC) In SEGA Splash Golf, Ulala is one of the optional caddies for the player to have. She also seems to re-tain her 'Channel 5' gear from Sonic Riders for this game; riding it in one of the trailers. ''Samba De Amigo'' (Wii) In Samba De Amigo Wii, Ulala was the only SEGA character besides Sonic the Hedgehog to make a special guest appearance. She dances with Amigo in a tv broadcast room in Space Channel 5. Many Morolians and also Miis join Amigo and Ulala in dancing. Interestingly, Amigo seems to have been giving his own tv show, titled 'Samba TV', suggesting he and Space Channel 5 struck a deal for Amigo to have his own program. Ulala's stage has three songs. 'Mexican Flyer', which is Space Channel 5's main theme, 'Groove is in the Heart', which was ironically the same song SEGA asked Lady Miss Kier to advertise Space Channel 5 with back in 2000 and 'Do It Well'. 'Mexican Flyer' is actually the only SEGA song outside of Samba De Amigo to make an appearance in the game; unlike the original's many tracks from other SEGA games. ''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing'' (Xbox 360, Playstation 3, Wii, Nintendo DS, PC, Mobile) Ulala appears as an unlockable character in Sonic and SEGA All Stars Racing. She is one of the few Hovercraft types in the game; riding a floating space pod dubbed as the 'Astro Glider'. She is also the sole female racer besides Amy Rose. Ulala's All Star Move is named 'Tension Blast'. When she gets it, the reporter vanishes in a flash of pink light and re-appears on top of her vehicle; a Morolian now driving it. As she strikes the 5 pose, Morolians appear above the racers ahead of Ulala and forces them to dance. Meanwhile, Ulala withdraws her trusty space blaster and begins shooting at everyone, striking dance moves if she hits them. The icon for the move is a Blue Morolian. The announcer for the game seems to show hints of liking Ulala; when she is struck by a weapon, he claims "A hit on Ulala! She'll be used to those.", as well as saying "Some beautiful driving from Ulala who looks good in first...looks good most anywhere!". When Ulala wins a race, he yells "CALL MEEEEEE!!!!!". Three Space Channel 5 tracks were meant to appear in the game and were sixty percent complete, however, they were dropped. SUMO, SEGA forums ''Hatsune Miku Project Diva'' and Project Diva Dreamy Theater Although Ulala does not actually appear in this game, Hatsune Miku, a virtual turquoise-hair diva, has a module in both games called "スペースチャンネル5; (Space Channel 5)," in which Miku wears Ulala's retro gear. The only thing that is different here is Miku keeps her long pigtails, only they are now pink. Her eyes also become the same shade of blue as Ulala's. Also in the games, you can upload tracks from other sources and make Miku and the other characters dance to it by creating what is known as an "Edit PV." Some have made Miku disguised as Ulala dance to a report Ulala actually danced to by using moves that were similar to the directional moves in the game. In both games, the skirt of Ulala's outfit has moving physics. Also in this game Miku has another module based on Ulala's clothes called "スペースチャンネル39 (Space Channel 39)" in which Miku still has her color scheme, but her top resembles Ulala's with a pink "39" on it, her boots have tall heels like Ulala's boots, and she wears very short shorts. ''Project X Zone'' Ulala appears in the 3DS game, Project X Zone, a crossover RPG developed by Banpresto and Monolith Soft. She joins in Chapter 23, appropriately titled "Ulala's Swingin' Report Show", where, in the world of Resonance of Fate, the X Zone team is in the middle of stopping a statue of Leanne containing one of Aura's Segments from crashing into a gate. After the statue makes it halfway through the stage, Ulala appears, actually announcing the title of the chapter and begins making a special report about the party's activities. After annoying Devilotte with her commentary, Coco★Tapioca and a group of Morolians, Yaroo and Plurp, then appear on the tracks, in the path of the moving statue. The party realizes that if the statue makes contact with the robot, it will be shattered along with Aura's Segment. Ulala joins the party after the conversation, with the game announcing that Coco★Tapioca must be defeated by the end of the fifteenth turn or a game over will be declared. As a Solo Unit, Ulala can be assigned to any Pair Unit as their combo assist. When called in to help, Ulala walks into the middle of the battle and calls on three other Sega characters to attack for her: Opa-Opa from Fantasy Zone, Harrier from Space Harrier and Scooter from Alien Storm. Once all their attacks pass, she finishes up with two shots of her trademark Tension Blaster before jumping out of the way. ''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' Ulala appears as a playable character once again in Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed. This time, she is available from the start. Pudding is also playable in this game, but she must be unlocked. Ulala drives a white futuristic three-wheel sports car with a Space Channel 5 theme. For her All-Star move, Ulala shoots pink, heart-shaped blasts at her opponents while two Morolians dance behind Ulala's plane. Controversy Lady Miss Kier, former lead vocalist of Deee-Lite, filed a lawsuit against SEGA claiming that Ulala was an unauthorized use of her likeness. She claimed SEGA offered her $16,000 to license her name, image, and songs for a video game, though she declined the offer. Afterwords, they allegedly went ahead and used her likeness anyways, causing her to file the suit. She ultimately lost, having to pay all of SEGA's $608,000 in legal fees. Ironically, Deee-Lite's 1990 hit "Groove Is in the Heart" was licensed by SEGA for use in the Wii game "Samba de Amigo", with Ulala guest starring in the level. Trivia *Ulala was may have been named after the French expression "Ooh La La" in translations of the game. **Although "Ulala" is the official English spelling of her name, her Japanese name is "Urara." Urara is a Japanese girl's name, and her name is written in Hiragana ("うらら"). This is also due to the fact that the Japanese "R" sound is equal to that of an "L" sound in other languages. *Acording to her Peach Suit in the changing room, Ulala loves shopping. **This outfit is also the only one without jetpack on her back (not counting the character costumes) *The Ulala Mic item information in the changing room states that Ulala painted her Channel 5 microphone blue without asking for permission first. This is odd, as all other Channel 5 microphones that appear in the first game are also blue. *Ulala is one of only four characters to have appeared in almost every opening of the Sega Superstars Series. (The others being Sonic, AiAi and Amigo.) **Interestingly, she also has a part in each opening with AiAi. (Standing with him in SEGA Superstars, playing Tennis with him in SEGA Superstars Tennis and racing against him in SEGA All Stars Racing.) *Furthermore, Ulala's Channel 5 Retro Gear (her white outfit) has appeared in every SEGA crossover game to date, as well as Project Diva and Samba De Amigo Wii. Her orange outfit appears in Sega Superstars Tennis. * It was confirmed by Sega Grounding that Ulala's voice actor would no longer be Apollo Smile, but a new one named Cherami Leigh Kuehn for 2019. However, Team Grounding tweeted on November 14, 2018, asking for help to track down Smile for the game. Quotes Part One * "Get Your Clutches Off Me!" * "Groooooove evening, SpaceCats!" * "Stay Tuned~!" Part Two *"Ulala's Swingin Report Show, special broadcast! *"We beat them hands down!" *"Stay Tuned~!" Appearances * Space Channel 5 * [[Space Channel 5: Ulala's Cosmic Attack|]]Space Channel 5: Ulala's Cosmic Attack'' * ''Space Channel 5: Part 2 * Space Channel 5 Part 2 Soundtrack Vol. Chu!! * Space Channel 5 Part 2 Soundtrack Vol. Hey!! * Space Channel 5 Part 2 Uki Uki ☆ Non Stop Megamix * Space Channel 5 Part 2 Moji Moji ☆ Can't Stop Remix * Space Channel 5 VR: Kinda Funky News Flash! * Space Channel 5 ★ 20th Anniversary "Gyungyun Selection" Non-canon appearances * Chaos Heroes Online * Hi-sCoool! SeHa Girls – "Up, Down, Left, Right, and Occasionally, Up Diagonal" * Hi-sCoool! SeHa Girls – "We Tried to Dance Space Channel 5" * Kotodaman * Phantasy Star Online 2 * Project X Zone * Project X Zone 2 * Samba De Amigo * Sega Slots * Sega Splash Golf * Sega Superstars * Sega Superstars Tennis * Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing * Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed * Sonic Riders * Sonic the Comic Presents Space Channel 5 * Space Channel 5: Part 2 – "Ulala's Dance" * Space Channel 5 VR: Kinda Funky News Flash! – Arcade mode * Ulala's Channel J * Ulala MTV News Now References See also *Ulala's Swingin' Report Show *Channel 5 Gallery Illustrations image_sp5_characters_ulala.gif|Artwork from the japanese website Ulala_4.png|''Sonic Riders'' Tumblr m2cmxs7ncU1r6c2k5o1 500.jpg|''Project X Zone'' ulalavmu.png|Ulala shown on the VMU of the dreamcast from the first game. Ulala turn p1.png|Ulala's turn icon in Part 1. ulala turn.png|Ulala's turn icon in Part 2. Renders Ulala(2).jpg|''Space Channel 5'' Sc5_ulala_09.jpg|''Space Channel 5'' Sc5_ulala_12.jpg|''Space Channel 5'' Sc5_ulala_08.jpg|''Space Channel 5'' Sc5_ulala_01.jpg|''Space Channel 5'' sculala3_2.jpg|''Space Channel 5'' sculala4_2.jpg|''Space Channel 5'' Sc5_ulala_11.jpg|''Space Channel 5'' Sc5_ulala_10.jpg|''Space Channel 5'' ulala_11.jpg|''Space Channel 5'' ulala_10.jpg|''Space Channel 5'' Sc5_ulala_03.jpg|''Space Channel 5'' ulala_08.jpg|''Space Channel 5'' image_sp5_2_characters_ulala.gif|''Space Channel 5: Part 2'' Ulala_SC5.jpg|''Space Channel 5: Part 2'' Ulala_00.jpg|''Space Channel 5: Part 2'' Ulala2.jpg|''Space Channel 5: Part 2'' ULALA-sega-4557452-322-500.jpg|''Space Channel 5: Part 2'' DzW05-JUwAEUAu3.jpg|''Space Channel 5: Part 2'' ulala_floral.jpg|''Space Channel 5: Part 2'' Ulala_Gogo 1.gif|''Space Channel 5: Part 2'' av11.jpg|''Space Channel 5: Part 2'' Ulala_21.gif|''Space Channel 5: Part 2'' DzW05-JUwAIonoA.jpg|''Space Channel 5: Part 2'' ulala_05.gif|''Space Channel 5: Part 2'' ulala_17.jpg|''Space Channel 5: Part 2'' DzS 2Z-VYAEOLuM.jpg|''Space Channel 5: Part 2'' Ulala_19.gif|''Space Channel 5: Part 2'' ulalaicecream.jpg|''Space Channel 5: Part 2'' Ulala_20.gif|''Space Channel 5: Part 2'' Ezgif-4-815174b3e567.png|''Space Channel 5: Part 2'' 2174913851.jpg|''Space Channel 5 VR'' 2575315295.jpg|''Chaos Heroes Online'' Ulala_2.png|''Sega Superstars Tennis'' Ulala_1.png|''Sega Superstars Tennis'' Ulala.png|''Sonic & All-Stars Racing'' Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Orphans Category:Part One Characters Category:Part Two Characters Category:Reporters Category:Females Category:Channel 5 Staff Category:Both Part 1 and 2 characters